Eagles Nest
Eagle's Nest is a large station located within the Arsenal System in orbit around Arsenal IV. One of the largest artificial constructs produced by the Union, it's core was formed by seven Gigamon Space Stations, but later construction has made it into a quarter sized copy of Blue Moon Hub Station. It was created to serve as both a dry dock and home port for the USS Dominator. When officially opened for business, it took over a portion of the resuply and home port responsibilities of the First Fleet. After the decision to cancel the Arsenal System Dyson Sphere project, it was decided to greatly expand the station. When finished, which is expected to happen in 5075, it will be slightly larger than Blue Moon Hub is currently. After the Assembly agreed to the Navy's proposal to create a facility that could service the Lyrec and Kamat Class battle ships (Assembly Resolution 45-1-1 5051) The Wurgus representative suggested to make it a facility the Union could be proud of and "go all out" on the the design and capabilities. He argued that the Wurgus wanted to work on something truly spectacular and worthy of their engineering skills. The Assembly already committing six percent of the Fleet budget to the Project was hesitant in times of war (The Union / GC war was in full swing) . But a Union Vote requested by the Wurgus recieved an overwhelming result of 89 % yes votes. The Holdian representative suggested to finance the new station by selling commemorative Owner certificates to Union Citizens. His proposal raised 5.4 times the estimated cost of the station in less than 6 month. The new space station was to feature the finest Union tech with no holds barred and no budget restrictions. The Wurgus deliverd the basic design and Mothermachine herself took charge of the overall construction management. The Wurgus proposed four mobile space dock elements that could be detached from the station and form an immense mobile space dock facility. These space docks are in essence space ships and dwarf even the largest Karmat battle ship. These four mobile elements are the real reason the facility is called Eagle's nest. The four elements are called Fledgling 1 - 4 CLASSIFIED Eagle's Nest central maintenance and refit area (Eagle's Egg) contains genuiine Seenian manufacturing equipment and repurposed Seenian construction robots ( "Unionized") 1 Future The main reason for the massive expansion is primarily the need for facilities dedicated to provide logistic, repair and refit needs for the Lyrec and Karmat Class Battleships, as well as the similar needs of the Marantz Class HALD Explorers. While there are some facilities in the Union that have been used for those purposes by the USS Devastator ever since Admiral Stahl returned from his exile, the need for specialized facilities came to the forefront with the addition of the USS Dominator and the nine Lyrec ships. While, due to the advanced self-repair facilities those ships include, they were able to undergo their refit in locations impossible for most Union ships, specialized facilities would greatly speed up the process of refit and/or repair. It would be the only repair and refit facility that includes Seenian technology built in. It also will be able to reduce the time needed for a major resuply considerably. The three Marantz class ships were refit and converted into HALD Explorers in less than three quarters of the time it was estimated it would take if they had to perform the refit with only internal resources. 1 It has been shown that very large battle ships are very effective in bringing lots oif resources to a crisis area very fast. The Devastator was a long standing example of this and with the dawn of the Seenian based super ship fleets (starting at 5050) Navy planners looking ahead want to build Union ships of similar size or even bigger, to replace the Battle groups ( making those ships mobile hubs for the fleets) This "Think Big" initiative was the brainchild of Admiral R. Highfill Category:Places Category:Stations